Go all The Way
by mataharitenshi
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke share a secret. Something that must never be found out by Sasuke's many fangirls or the aftermath would be truly horrific. But, will it even matter if sexual tensions keeps rising? Narusasu to the max! Uberfluff and eventual lemonyness.
1. Inconspicuous

**Author note: **I was a little burnt out on the classic angsty/dark and generally unhappy stories that abound sooooo much. A friend of mine (who shall remain nameless) and I felt the burning desire to write one that was horrendously sweet and fluffy, with A LOT of sickening lovey-dovey-ness, and oh! lest we forget the slight ooc-ness that comes with Sasuke in this one. He and I are firm believers that Sasuke had the potential to have a slight shift in personality if he had grown up in a more normal setting and sense. Well, he might still be a little emotionally stunted… XDDD

**Warnings: **[Yaoi] [NaruSasu and KakaObi are the only established pairs, but there will be others, oh ho ho ho] Enough **Fluff** to _suffocate_ you. Seriously.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't claim rights to Naruto and Sasuke as I wouldn't be _disclaiming _now would I? As always, rights go to Kishimoto-sensei, the man behind the magic.

**Go All The Way – Part 1**

_--Matahari_

It just so happened that the school's prettiest and most popular boy was also the most studious and shy out of everyone. Uchiha Sasuke. Now, one might think that in spite of the very pronounced family that Sasuke came from that he might be more conceited in his popularity, but they'd be wrong. Sasuke was quiet, never bothered anyone, and was as far from arrogant as one could get. This... wasn't always what the public eye saw though. And still somehow through all of this... he was still maybe considered... a geek.

The sheer mass of girls who fawned over him might have something to do with that slightly hardened exterior though. They were also the reason that his very first relationship (at the age of seventeen, sadly) was being kept a secret, as it was highly doubtful that they would approve of his choice. No matter what anyone said his blond loudmouth, Uzumaki Naruto, made him the happiest he'd ever been.

Their relationship was being kept under wraps at Sasuke's request, for fear that his [wonderful] boyfriend would be trampled under the high heels of a thousand rampant and highly hormonal women. Poor Sasuke and Naruto's nerves were starting to fray horribly at the extra stress (read: sexual frustration), their days being spent at school chastely, under the facade of the best of friends. Their nights had every conceivable right to be being spent passionately, but alas, life was cruel to the loving pair.

If it wasn't Naruto's well-meaning mother barging into the room, it was Sasuke's mischievous brother. Both families meant well really. Naruto's mother knew about their relationship as did Sasuke suspect his brother knew, but the elder Uchiha hadn't said anything to him - just smiled enigmatically and mysteriously at his little brother and left the room.

Thankfully, neither of their fathers had seen doom approaching yet and they'd very much like to keep it that way, at least for a little while. In any case, between the interruptions and the pressure of being discovered, the boys hadn't gotten to any serious pinnacles in their sexual exploits. Heated make out sessions in between studying and massive amounts of explorative groping were the extent of their experiences thus far.

Sasuke was shyly hoping that would change soon (namely if the increased amount of wet dreams were any indication). They had been dating a couple months now and he was wound up tight enough that he was more than ready for his boyfriend to bed him. So what if he was a virgin still? Naruto was just the person to remedy that, for Sasuke had never felt so connected to someone in his life. Such instant attraction but also such deep reaching feelings, had never been felt by either boy, and so they were helplessly pulled together, not that they minded at all.

Tomorrow was the start of something amazingly helpful though. Tomorrow, both Sasuke and Naruto, along with their classmates, would be several hundred miles away in the beautiful Konoha gardens. A class trip would be an excellent way to slip off and spend some much needed time together. And Sasuke hadn't even told Naruto the best part yet, which he thought about gleefully most every night. One way or another, this trip would change their relationship (hopefully for the better, Sasuke crossed his fingers mentally).

"Oi, teme!" Naruto waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face. "Still in there?" The blonds eyebrows drew together in concern, and Sasuke could have melted right there from the emotions swirling in his boyfriend's bright blue gaze - emotions that were there because of him, there _for _him. He felt his heart flutter.

Sasuke playfully pushed the blonde's hand away from him. "Yes, idiot."

The hallway was nearly empty, he noticed as he took a quick glance around. He grabbed Naruto's wrist swiftly, pressing a quick kiss to the veins littering the underside. Unable to stop himself, he stole five more light kisses, over each of the blonde's knuckles on that hand. The last left Sasuke's lips lingering on the thumb a little longer than necessary.

"Of course, ai. I'm fine." He said quietly and gave a small smile to Naruto. "Just daydreaming of you, dobe."

Naruto blushed. Sasuke smirked at him.

"When are you coming over tonight?" Sasuke asked, stuffing whatever books he wouldn't need for the weekend into his locker.

Naruto watched him, silently slinging his bag over a shoulder. With another cursory glance around he leaned forward giving a swift peck to Sasuke's lips. "I'll be over after dinner, koi," he whispered, lips still close. "Hopefully, that way I'll get to keep you all to myself for at least a little while without interruption." By the end of his sentence, his voice was husky, filled with lusty inflection.

Sasuke swallowed thickly, Adam's apple bobbing lightly, his disheveled pants feeling just a little bit tighter. The blond was giving him _that _look - the one that never failed to turn Sasuke into a quivering mass of ecstasy once his boyfriend started kissing him (everywhere he could reach).

Sasuke groaned. It would have been a whine _if_ he'd been anything other than an Uchiha. His family had instilled some things in him, after all. "Don't, Narutooooo. I have a Science Club meeting; if I don't show up Neji and Shino will kill me." He refused to believe he was pouting, too.

Naruto winked mischievously, grinning like a fox, and turned on his heel, waving over his shoulder. "Have fun with your fellow nerds."

"Jackass," Sasuke muttered sullenly, lips twitching in an effort not to smile.

He watched the retreating back of Naruto until he disappeared around a corner. Then with a sigh he turned and trudged off to Hatake-sensei's room.

The door was already open so he slipped in quietly.

"Hello, Sasuke." Hatake-sensei was lounged back in his chair, feet propped on his desk, reading a small green-bound book in his lap. His eyes hadn't left the pages as Sasuke walked in.

"Afternoon, Kakashi. Where are the guys?" Sasuke looked around at the empty classroom, pushing his glasses up his nose some.

"They'll be back in a moment; I believe they went in search of a vending machine." Sasuke sighed and sank fluidly onto a stool. Kakashi's room was so... so... barren. A multitude of small metal stools, sterilized work stations, and the overpowering stench of formaldehyde were what he had to look forward to in this room. At least the Mathletes met in the library, where there were comfortable couches and poofy armchairs and only the smell of dusty old tomes - a smell that he [quite secretly] found to be comforting. He sighed again, his head falling onto the cold, metallic desktop.

It was going to be a long day before he got to see his loveable idiot.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi murmured. He looked up to see the teacher motioning him over. Standing, he slunk to his sensei's desk, wondering what the man could possibly want. He usually just sat reading his novels (what Sasuke knew for a fact to be smut actually), ignoring his charges until the end of the meeting, preferring to engage in his mental perversions. Although… could he _really _blame Kakashi with all the thoughts _he _had been having about Naruto lately?

"Hai, sensei?" He stood before him, hands laced together behind his back, slouching in an accustomed manner. He really had started to have such terrible posture.

Kakashi watched him for a long moment before nodding to himself, his unusually angled silvery hair shifting with the movement. It was funny that Kaka-sensei wasn't really that old and had already gone grey (Sakura and Naruto at least never let up on the poor man). He opened one of the bottom drawers of his desk, retrieving a plain, untitled book, fairly thick as well. He promptly handed it over to his student, mismatched eyes still lazily studying him.

Sasuke frowned. "What's this?" He flipped the book open a bit in the front and was met with only words, but before he could even begin scanning the content of the bizarre little periodical the man's voice broke his thoughts.

"Open it to the back," Kakashi suggested.

Sasuke did as directed and barely stifled a gasp. His eyes went wide as he viewed the detailed diagrams through the last twenty pages of the book or so. He shut it with a snap, avoiding Kakashi's knowing smirk as a blush stained his cheeks that he was helpless to remove.

"Why?" Sasuke timidly asked one simple question. Hopefully, he would get a simple answer and God he hoped it wasn't the one he was thinking of. There was only a single solitary reason his teacher would give him something like this - a single solitary obnoxious, loud, and blond reason.

Kakashi opened his mouth then shut it. He laughed, sounding a little unsure as to how to say his piece. "I thought it might be useful to you. It was to me once upon a time."

Sasuke's eyes rapidly flipped back up to his sensei's, startled. "You mean... you..."

Kakashi laughed again, his eyes squinting up in his delight as he idly scratched a cheek. "Swing both ways?" he spoke softly. "Why, yes, I do." But, Sasuke already knew that; it wasn't what he was inquiring.

"Was I so very obvious?" Sasuke whispered, eyes downcast, mouth in turn falling into his customary small frown.

To Sasuke's ease, his sensei replied, unhesitant, with a, "No." He stroked his chin a few times, thinking, Sasuke relaxing back into a loose stance. "I suppose it was easier to see to a trained eye. You two have something very special."

"So it's easy to see if you know what to look for," Sasuke muttered dejectedly. This was not good. What if there were other people in the school like them who could spot it? Would they say something?

Kakashi surprised him again though. "Yes, but not just that you two are together." Sasuke waved a hand impatiently for him to continue, leaning his hip against the man's desk, index and middle finger pushing his glasses up again. "Hmm, how do I tell you this...? Oh, yes! You see, with you two," and Sasuke was again thankful for the man's discretion at purposefully not mentioning a name, "It's easy to tell you love each other."

Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably against the edge of the man's desk, his feet playing nervously against each other, nearly positive that his cheeks were turning pink. _Thanks so much for a pale complexion, _he couldn't help but think. They both knew it, yes, but neither had taken that last little step to say it aloud to each other. It was still a bit of a taboo topic, despite the sweet little pet names they used flippantly for each other; it was an easy way to voice it without actually saying it.

"Ah, I can see that's a sore spot. I apologize, Sasuke." Kakashi nodded and winked the mismatched ruddy brown of his left eye at him then. "Trust me though, from someone who knows." It was so softly said that he couldn't help but heed it.

Sasuke hearing talking getting closer to the classroom, looked down at the curious text he was still holding, debating if he should concede to accepting the help. After a moment, he hurried back to his things and stuffed the book away in a small pocket of his bag where no one would be the wiser and thought about what Kakashi had said. They were always very informal with each other because it was hard not to be with someone you saw around your house most weekends. Not only was 'Hatake-sensei' a friend of the family, he was also involved romantically with his cousin Obito. Hardly anyone outside the family knew about their relationship either (not that they hid it) so Sasuke supposed it wasn't quite so odd that Kakashi had been able to spot his and Naruto's attraction to each other.

He and Kakashi were a lot alike, he'd found, with the exception of his perverseness, which Sasuke fervently hoped wouldn't rub off on him. Ever. Then there was Obito, who was undeniably at least a little like Naruto (odd for an Uchiha, but who was he to judge). Maybe, he and Kakashi were even more similar than he'd previously thought. How... odd.

At least he was [mostly] confident that his sensei was a special case and that no one else would catch on to their secret. Kakashi _just knew_ intuitively because he shared something that was close to what he and Naruto had. Easy as that.

After Sasuke was through with his obligations for the day, he left the building and drove home, all the while pondering the book that lay innocently inside his bag in the passenger seat, yet was anything but. Home brought a sense of released tension that couldn't be afforded during school hours, letting Sasuke feel relaxed and at peace as he greeted his mother, leaving a small peck on her cheek and graciously accepting the tomato and avocado sandwich she gave him. He kept moving through the house, not coming across anyone else thankfully, never stopping for long until he got to his bedroom.

It was then that the object haunting his thoughts was carefully taken out. He locked his door before he sat on his bed and began to peruse the beginning chapter of the odd little book. Basically, the text was devoted to a sort of how-to when it came to... male homosexual relationships. There was very little about actual relationship stuff, more like the sexual mechanics behind sex between two men and many ways to keep the passion flowing (meaning, of course, plenty of pages devoted to foreplay).

Sasuke, as loath to admit it as he was, had already picked up a few books on this exact subject (pdf's on the internet _thank god_). It was research. Honest. He just wanted to be thoroughly prepared (mentally as much as physically) for when he and Naruto finally got around to this particular step. He was quickly informed though, that nothing he'd found previously compared to the gold mine that Kakashi had given him. The book was a virtual treasure trove of good - no, _great_ - ideas, when it came to topping or bottoming and different positions, not to mention the aforementioned foreplay.

Sasuke remembered the diagrams and - _ahem_ - drawings in the back, depicting some of the positions he was currently reading about. Honestly, he was surprised the thing didn't have the label 'Kama sutra' stamped on the title page. But it didn't; Sasuke had checked. Not that he'd have minded (mayhap, he should look into that?) it was just a bit… explicit… _graphic_. He didn't fancy himself a contortionist though. It was all so overwhelming; he hoped that in the heat of passion one could remember things like this. Knowing him, he'd do something to embarrass himself and have Naruto rolling off the edge of the bed in a fit of laughter.

Sasuke was smart though. Sasuke was really smart. He didn't have an over inflated ego, wasn't being smug or vain, but he knew what people said to him and he supposed it was just a fact, a perk of his genetics or photographic memory coupled with his penchant for reading anything that fell into his grasp (let them all call him a nerd when he was getting fucked within an inch of his life by one of the hottest guys in the school, ha!). He could remember this. He could do this. He just needed to make sure his idiot was a little educated as well. Considering the more Sasuke read, the more he began to [hot and moistly] dream of what it would be like under Naruto's strong body, he doubted that first hand teaching would be useful.

If he was going to willingly let his boyfriend top him, the not-so-common-sense-aware blond should probably read some of the book too. At least the basics, Sasuke reasoned. That way, when the time did come, things would go more smoothly. Knowing Naruto though, Sasuke was almost positive the boy had taken the visual route (meaning a healthy dose of good ol' gay porn). Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, he snuck a glance at his clock and was shocked that he'd been reading for over an hour; he needed to get down to dinner, no matter how much he dreaded the affair.


	2. Flirtatious

This one gets steamy~

**Warnings: **[Yaoi] [NaruSasu and KakaObi are the only established pairs, but there will be others, oh ho ho ho] B-Mod, Oral, HJ, and still enough **Fluff** to _suffocate_ you.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't claim rights to Naruto and Sasuke as I wouldn't be _disclaiming _now would I? As always, right go to Kishimoto-sensei.

**Go All The Way – Part 2**

_--Matahari_

After an awful attempt at a family meal, in which he painfully held himself back from being drawn into an unwanted conversation with his father and brother (who always managed to slip ridiculous innuendos into his speech when involving Sasuke), he excused himself under the guise of homework, his family believing his overachieving ways readily (it wouldn't be the first time Sasuke spent his time buried nose-deep in a book). Truthfully, he did have some work that he needed to do before he and his classmates left tomorrow for three days. He'd even warned his parents that Naruto would be coming over to help finish their statistics project, which was _kind of_ true, too.

They did have a project due between the both of them, but they'd finished it two days prior and even turned it in that very day to Sarutobi-sensei (the _younger_ Sarutobi, Asuma-san, not their lovable old man of a principal that Naruto affectionately referred to as gramps). No matter how stupid Naruto thought he was, Sasuke knew the boy was just lazy and decently intelligent when he applied himself. It helped that Sasuke had _the _best methods for getting the blond to _want _to work. Shameless taunting and teasing were beautiful weapons in an Uchiha's eyes.

The book still lay unobtrusively on his desk where he left it and he decided it wouldn't hurt to ponder a new... activity for them to try tonight. It would be... exciting. God, Naruto was rubbing off on him! The kid was such a punk sometimes: thrilling, amazing, tempting, and Sasuke found each thing about his boyfriend (god, it felt good to say that) sexier than the last. He really was corrupting him, Sasuke fleetingly thought with a smirk set into his lips.

_Oh my! This chapter looks good... _Sasuke was definitely willing to try this; trying the new things he read about was what Sasuke found the most enlightening about reading, and practical experience in _this_ department was more than welcome. There came an elaborate jitter of knocks on his door and he turned to see it separate from the frame a crack.

Sandy blond hair ridded him of a tenseness he hadn't felt creep up on him, a smile coming to his face when Naruto jumped out from behind the door, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. Or rather, it reminded Sasuke disturbingly of the Cheshire cat, no doubt thanks to his recent indulgence of reading Alice in Wonderland again. He had barely a moment's notice before he let out a squeak as he was pounced on, a hot mouth covering his own. How the hell had the idiot bounded across the room that quickly?

Sasuke's eyes shut immediately, throwing caution to the wind as that beautiful and powerful body sat spread wantonly over his thighs, straddling him. The kisses remained closed mouthed at first, their lips gliding along each other in an intricate dance. Without warning, Naruto sucked the brunet's bottom lip in his mouth as he ground his hips forcefully, his already prominent erection pressing needily into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke gasped into his lover's mouth, slinking his hand into a position where he could rub a thumb up and down his blonde's length, the material of the boy's jeans surely adding to the much needed friction. He had been feeling inexplicably bold all day.

It was proof that the two had become irrevocably and immediately hot and bothered by each other's presence. Months of hard grinding and passionate kisses leading them slowly but surely to a point of no return where the boys felt entirely at ease jumping into a situation such as their current affair, Sasuke no longer terribly and fatally shy (or Naruto, mortified) about their growing intimacy.

Naruto broke away from him completely, a low keening sound filling the air between them that never ever failed to somehow remind Sasuke of a cat mewling. Sasuke laughed breathlessly, his hand unmoved from his boyfriend's arousal but no longer stroking. "A simple 'hello' would have sufficed."

Naruto started chuckling relentlessly, leaning his forehead onto the juncture of Sasuke's shoulder and neck, kissing the porcelain skin tenderly. Things had never gotten that heated that quickly; they both felt a little dizzy. "I missed you," he explained, as if that was a perfectly respectable reason to jump someone.

Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto's waist, hugging him lovingly, as if daring anyone to try to pry them apart. "Ah, my idiot..." he said affectionately."I missed you terribly, as well." He pressed his forehead to the blonde's, eyes shining with buried emotions as they were wont to be lately. Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to the tip of Sasuke's nose, laughing at the peevish look his boyfriend gave him.

"Oh, you know you like it." True enough. Sasuke did like it; in fact, he adored it. "I love the way you speak, ya know," Naruto told him. "Like no one else I've ever heard."

Sasuke gripped under the blonde's thighs tightly, lifting him as he stood from the chair, only to reverse their places. Damn, his idiot was heavy; it certainly was a good thing that Sasuke kept in shape. Naruto was seated comfortably in the rolling desk chair while the young Uchiha kneeled on the carpet between his open legs. His lover sweetly ran his sun-kissed hands through dark hair, Sasuke almost purring in contentment at the feel of those long, tanned fingers massaging his scalp, his eyes closing as he leaned into the touch.

"You're too tense, love." Naruto gently scolded Sasuke, continuing to lavish him with soft caresses spidering along his jaw. Sasuke's devilish side kicked in and decided that he had been chaste long enough. He quickly popped open the bottom three buttons of Naruto's short-sleeved orange shirt, pushing the black tank underneath up enough to reveal skin the color of heavily creamed coffee. Sasuke's pale hands only reached Naruto's ribs before he leaned forward and started pressing moist open-mouthed kisses to the blonde's abdomen.

Naruto's breath hitched, big blue eyes impossibly wider, watching mesmerized as Sasuke licked a wet trail to his navel, dipping his tongue in enthusiastically, while his hands busied themselves with the blonde's hardening nipples further up, absently toying with the rings that he knew adorned his blonde's delectable chest. He left the shirt riding high, the sun-drenched abdomen heaving up and down, as his hands worked at the studded belt his boyfriend was wearing.

Belt unthreaded, the lone button was pulled through its denim hole, all while the dark-haired student tried to calm the racing beat that his heart was marching to, knowing full well that the blonde's was pumping in tandem. The two boys were both terribly nervous; it was a large step in their relationship, neither ever having dared to step off this particular metaphorical cliff face to touch each other so intimately without the barrier of clothing.

Sasuke watched his rival, his best friend, his greatest (albeit unrealized, until now) treasure as he lowered the glinting silver zipper slowly - watched as one of those beautifully plump lips was gnawed relentlessly between the blonde's teeth, the worry evident in the furrow of those golden brows. And still, even as both squirmed nervously at the act that was taking place, Sasuke placed his hand in the open fly of the jeans over the clearly evident hardness that was pressed tightly against green boxers, and took a deep breath to steady his resolve and [hopefully] calm his frayed and frazzled nerves.

This wasn't a big deal. This was _Naruto_. The same boy he felt an ache build in his chest for every time the blond surprised him with another heart wrenchingly sweet kiss to his nose. The very same boy who had surreptitiously and without warning wormed his way into Sasuke's heart so deeply, so concretely, that they were irrevocably intertwined as to feel as one. It had taken years, but damned if he didn't do a thorough job of it. With all the feelings of love welling up in his being, he could do nothing but lean his body up against Naruto's and press a small, unbelievably soft kiss to those parted lips.

Surprise covered his pale countenance, ebony eyes widening a fraction, as two slightly trembling arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him immobile as Naruto burrowed into the crook of his neck. Sasuke inhaled deeply of the faint lavender aroma that followed Naruto around like a lover, emitting deeply next to the brunet's cheek from the soft tufts of hair that always looked to be painted by the sun itself. Still kneeling, he let Naruto hug him tightly because it was obviously what the boy needed; in turn, Sasuke crept his hands around the blonde's ribs, gently kneading the faintly muscled back beneath his hands, feeling a sting building behind his eyes wholly devoted to the boy clinging to him so solidly. Sasuke would be his anchor, would be there any moment that his love needed him, forever and ever and ever...

Naruto let go slowly, Sasuke taking that as his cue to pull back. The boy's eyes were shimmering in a way that the brunet easily recognized of the overly emotional boy he called his partner. The emotions swirling in them, however, were new enough that they left Sasuke still feeling raw and exposed, or maybe they always would when it came to this special creature before him. He could only hope that their love was always this intense - always felt this new. Sasuke let his question linger in his eyes, opposed to letting it fall from his lips, needing to know that it was alright to proceed - that he wasn't pushing Naruto too far too fast.

He was rewarded with a firm nod from his blond counterpart and Sasuke could tell that it wasn't too much; Naruto wanted this as much as he did, his indomitable determination shining in his eyes.

"I want you, S'uke." The endearment that use to irritate him so much had been made into something special - something amazing - as their feelings for each other grew, and now, Sasuke didn't mind it so much. "I want whatever you want," was breathed over his lips, leaving them tingling.

Sasuke didn't even fight the shiver that jittered through his spine. Now that it was painfully obvious to the blond what the older boy had planned, he let his long, pale digits gracefully slide under the top of the blonde's undergarment. Sasuke quickly decided that the soft pubic hair that gingerly met his fingertips was almost as soft as the hair on Naruto's head. Now to see if his dobe's color matched, though he really had no doubts in mind...

And he most certainly wasn't disappointed as he carefully lowered the boxers, granting the impressive length of Naruto's rigid penis freedom from its confines. He licked his lips innocently, a nervous gesture, but one that had Naruto panting appreciatively at the mere thought of what that tongue could do to him. His eyes stayed half-lidded as his hips lifted helpfully, allowing Sasuke to pull the jeans and boxers down to mid thigh, breathing still erratic.

"S'uke..." Naruto gasped as fingers brushed explorative over the underside of his shaft. "Nngh... ah... the door."

Sasuke looked up from his contemplating. "Huh? Oh. Right." He practically ran to the door - not that he'd ever admit that - and locked it, skidding back to his perch in front of Naruto, his knees sliding on the carpet a little in his haste. Naruto laughed, albeit a little embarrassed to be sitting there half naked. Sasuke could tell that his boyfriend's hands resting on the arms of the chair were twitching with the need not to cover himself and appreciated that Naruto was doing this for him. Now he just had to make him feel wonderful and he'd want to do this sort of thing all the time.

Interesting that Naruto was the biggest pervert when it came to talk but now that he was exposed in front of Sasuke he was nervous. Sasuke shrugged off the urge to smile smugly, deciding to instead experiment with his pliant blond. He wrapped his hand around the impressive cock before him, thumb running the length of the thick vein on the underside. Sasuke gave a single firm stroke to Naruto and watched enraptured as the boy's eyes closed, his thighs quivering at the exquisite feeling of someone else's hands on him.

Figuring that Naruto had, had enough teasing at the expense of Sasuke getting his bearings, he leaned forward to taste the velvety flesh. Everything he'd read had been quite detailed on _what _one could do when giving a blow job, but he'd found out that nothing was a sure thing. While many of the methods worked equally well on all men, some people reacted differently to various stimuli.

Sasuke mentally shrugged; all he could do was try something and see how his love reacted to it. One thing was for sure though: he would do whatever it took to please his beloved blond (and he was sure his jaw would be tired by the time he was done). So without further ado, Sasuke braced a hand on the boy's shivering thigh and took the head of Naruto's cock in his mouth, sucking gently. Keeping his fingers on the base, curled in those beautiful blond curls, he tried working his mouth farther down the shaft while opening his mouth wider, running his tongue up and down a prominent vein in a testing manner.

Naruto gently eased the boy's glasses down his nose, over the curve of his ears and set them on the desk behind them. Hands quickly became tangled in his hair, helping to hold his long bangs out of his way, tugging just a little more tightly than was comfortable, but Sasuke paid no mind. "Ah... oh, god... S'uke." He was far too happy that Naruto was losing himself, for that meant that he was at least doing this well enough to pleasure Naruto.

Still, he had yet to look up at the boy; too embarrassed was he to properly lock eyes with Naruto while he was undeniably sucking the other boy off. It wasn't that it was something to be ashamed of... he just couldn't pluck up the courage to show his face just yet. And so he kept his head down, pulling his mouth languidly back up the tanned length (oh, yes, he was very pleasantly surprised to see that Naruto had _no _tan lines) and remembering what he read earlier, circled the tip of his tongue around the flared head. Sasuke couldn't help a small confident smile that formed on his open lips as Naruto let out a gasp and a particularly breathless groan.

His face scrunched as he found an unpleasant salty and bitter taste in the form of what he knew to be precum beaded in the slit of Naruto's cock. He pulled away to study the clear fluid with distaste; he supposed it was just one of those things he'd have to get use to. Naruto let out a nasally whine. "Noooo..... God, please... don't stop--"

This time Sasuke did smirk, a very crooked sort of smile, and looked up to meet baby blues heavily glazed with lusty conviction. He could have laughed; Naruto was giving him a reprimanding sort of look, voicing the rest of his unspoken plea.

_Come on. Don't make me beg, Sasuke..._

Sasuke lowered his mouth, this time never taking his dark gaze from his precious blond even as he engulfed half of the boy's cock and gave a strong suck. "Ah- _oh, yes-_" Sasuke kept his mouth moving down, with the intent of taking all of the length the boy had to offer into the wet heat he offered. "Oh, God- ah... mmmn, Sasuke..." Sasuke had relaxed the muscles in his throat just as he knew he would have to in order to deep throat the blond, but unfortunately Naruto's hips jerked upward just as his nose met with soft blond hair inevitably causing the dark-haired boy to choke.

Gasping and coughing he sat back on his heels, covering his mouth as he tried to stop the tearing at the corners of his eyes.

Naruto's panicky voice reached him, apologizing profusely. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Sasuke! Are you alright?" Sasuke could feel hands grabbing his shoulders and hugging him desperately. Sasuke waved his other hand, indicating he'd be fine as he gently pushed Naruto back so he could look at him.

The younger boy watched confused as Sasuke started to laugh (only a little hysterically, mind you). He wiped at the bottom of his eyes, lips still quirked into a smile.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said softly. "That was _so_ stupid of me. I really am a dobe..." He hung his head sadly.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "But, you're my dobe. I'm fine," he reassured the boy, tilting Naruto's chin upward with a finger.

Naruto nodded and started to reach for his forgotten pants to pull them back up his hips but was stopped when Sasuke gripped his wrist. Sasuke lowered his eyelids, a pretty pink blooming on his cheeks as he tried, in vain, to hide behind his bangs. "I still... wish to do this. For... for you, Naruto... Please, may I? I'm perfectly fine, really."

Naruto's face froze in a comical expression. "Eh?" Sasuke turned back to his blond and leaned into a chaste kiss, lips molding together easily. It was small and faint but expressed their feelings oh so sweetly. "Ah... mmhm..." he hummed his acceptance, nodding to Sasuke once they pulled away, still nose to nose. Instead of resuming his previous activity right away, Sasuke started to pull the pants and boxers down even more, Naruto giving him uneasy questioning eyes.

"They're obstructing me leaning further forward," he explained as he shimmied the jeans down calves and ankles until they were just an unimportant puddle on the bedroom floor a few feet away. He caressed the smooth skin of Naruto's thighs as he moved back into place between the boy's legs, feeling the scarce fair hair that grew on them.

The second time around, no one could tell Sasuke that he wasn't enthusiastic about what he was doing. After licking every inch of the boy's dripping shaft, leisurely allowing the flat of his tongue to travel from base to tip, he started working his boyfriend over in earnest. Sure his jaw started to ache slightly after a while, but it was a pleasant sort of after effect to the increased volume in moans from his lover.

Before long, Naruto had to cover his mouth with one hand, biting gently on the knuckle of his thumb to stop from crying out, the other atop Sasuke's head still fisted in inky hair but carefully not pulling.

This time, Sasuke kept his eyes locked on his blond as he worked his mouth over and over again on his boyfriend's cock, pale fingers teasing shyly over the blonde's testicles. Upturned black eyes followed the half lidded blue everywhere they moved, with the exception of when the heady feeling of control would wash over Sasuke and he would be so overwhelmed he'd have to shut them tight until it passed. He was so painfully hard in his pants that he thanked whatever god would listen that they were loose enough that it wasn't causing him extra undue discomfort.

"Shit! Sasuke... nnn- _so_ good..." was only a marginal fraction of what was constantly whispered and whimpered to him as he sucked harder and harder, working with desperate abandon to bring his lover to his climax. The now completely unbuttoned orange shirt was halfway falling down Naruto's shoulders, the black tank still pushed far enough up that the shuddering abdomen of the boy showed. Sasuke let the fingers of one hand slink up the caramel skin all the way to Naruto's chest where he let the ring that pierced one of those dusky nipples loop over a finger.

With an impossible increase in suction and a sharp tug to the jewelry adorning his beloved's chest, Naruto came, shuddering his release into Sasuke's mouth. "_Fuck!_" came the muffled curse through clenched teeth and tanned fingers. Sasuke winced as the hand in his hair tightened painfully and the awful hot salty taste of his boyfriend's essence filled his mouth. He very nearly gagged at the foreign flavor of someone's semen when it assaulted his taste buds, but forced himself to swallow as much as he could. It felt inexplicably odd to have something warm and thick running down his throat but Sasuke found it far more agreeable to it remaining in his mouth.

Besides, he was a teenager, he was in high school, and he knew what the other boys said about the attraction to women who swallowed. Naruto deserved the best; Sasuke would try his damnedest to be that.

Above all, watching Naruto come was amazing - that boy in the throes of passion was truly something intense to behold. It just brought Sasuke that much closer to feeling as though his own orgasm would spill over any moment, and left his body feeling several degrees hotter than it should. Naruto was panting like he'd been chased by all the demons in hell, his hands in a death grip over the jutted arms of the spindly little computer chair.

It was his face though, that caught Sasuke's attention; he'd never seen such a serene and peaceful look on Naruto's face before. He looked so blissfully happy as he reached his hands down to Sasuke. The boy complied, climbing into the blonde's lap, mirroring their earlier positions. It was unspoken what they needed now, they just knew. Their mouths met as Sasuke hung his arms over his lover's shoulders, pulling them flush together. Incidentally, this caused Sasuke to let out a whimper as his dreadfully hard erection pressed into Naruto's tight abdominal muscles. As Naruto gripped his lower back and pulled him closer, Sasuke began to grind into the tanned stomach with seductive rolling sweeps of his hips.

After his own need being neglected for so long, not that he truly minded, it was pure heaven when he felt fumbling fingers unbuttoning his loose blue jeans and harshly yanking the zipper down. Pressure applied to his straining cock made him buck at the small relief that it provided, and suddenly he felt entirely too overdressed.

He let out a frustrated groan and suddenly his lover's hands were all over him like he'd read his mind, his black long sleeved sweater being pulled over his head in a flash. Several failed attempts at opening the buttons of his white dress shirt proved Naruto too impatient to deal with such inconsequential things for he gripped each side of the shirt and roughly yanked in opposite directions, popping all the buttons in various directions in the process.

Sasuke knew he should have been mad, should have cared more that his idiot had just ruined a shirt because he couldn't be bothered to worry over buttons, but he was just too damn horny and there was a mouth over one of his nipples and damn he just didn't _care_. Besides, if he admitted it to himself, Naruto was so damn feral and sexy when he got all _aggressive_ like this and it made him so much hotter just because of it.

As the brunet was now nude from the waist up, Naruto took advantage of the pale expanse of skin at his disposal, letting his hands travel everywhere they could reach. Clothes [thoroughly] taken care of, Sasuke's hips started urgently moving forward again while his mouth worried the soft caramel skin of his boyfriend's neck and shoulder, leaving pretty little blossoms of purple in his wake.

Sasuke's mouth detached with a shaking gasp as a hand breached the barrier of his boxers and wrapped firmly around his aching cock. He swallowed the cry of ecstasy that bubbled up in his throat by latching on to the fleshy juncture of Naruto's shoulder and biting hard, shivering when the offending undergarment was pulled down allowing the cold air to caress his heated flesh.

The blond grunted with the mix of pained-pleasure as teeth sank into him, trying not to lose himself in the feeling (or end up erect again hopefully). Sasuke's body bowed back in a graceful arc as his lover brought him closer to his peak with fast, firm strokes, fingertips teasing the tip of his cock and driving him wild.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered in a husky, silken voice that the brunet had never had the pleasure of hearing till now. "You look so goddamn hot... more beautiful than you ever have before." Sasuke groaned, crushing their mouths together in a kiss that was immediately deep, tongues dancing hungrily as he threaded blond hair between his fingers. His hips moved in time with the pace that his lover had set, fast and quickly becoming erratic.

When they could no longer sustain the meeting of their mouths, Sasuke leaned away, tugging his blonde's bottom lip between his teeth. Their foreheads kept them connected, Sasuke's eyes hazy and his breathing harsh as he rocked himself in time with that wondrous hand guiding him to completion, their noses knocking together every so often.

"Mmmn, so close," he crooned to Naruto, whining like a wounded animal. It was so incredible - so intense and amazingly wonderful - that he'd long since lost all sense of self; he just needed this indescribable feeling, just needed the boy he was straddling and who he was so completely in love with, he just _needed_ to _come _so very badly!

He came close to whimpering pathetically when he felt the hand leave his aching erection, but squeaked quite indignantly (though pleased) as both of Naruto's hands spread out over his ass, pulling him close as he teetered on the verge. By some trick to the angle of their hips, it made his cock press directly into Naruto's, which was hard again and apparently raring to go. It sparked a delicious fire that spread like a burning electrical current from his groin all the way through his extremities. Just as suddenly as it had started, it was over, Sasuke's hands digging into golden shoulders as his vision exploded into white hot sparks and starbursts.

"Shit, Naruto," he spat through his clenched teeth as he took a deep shuddering breath. One thing was for sure, his own right hand would never again compare with what Naruto could do to him.

The blond wheezed breathlessly. "Hah... ah... I know." Only then did Sasuke realize that his boyfriend had come _again_ with him, the evidence of their mutual bliss painting a tanned stomach white. Naruto leaned back in the chair, resting his head as he let his eyes drift shut, idly rubbing a red mark between his stomach and hip. "Jeez, Sasuke. Your zipper kept rubbing against me. I think it pulled like a couple layers of skin off," he teased.

Feeling particularly content with the world, Sasuke scooted back on Naruto's legs and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the agitated flesh, murmuring a soft, "Sorry." Everything may not have gone exactly according to plan, but hey he really couldn't complain.

He was broken out of his reverie as Naruto started giggling softly, his chest shaking with his strange fit of merriment. "Hey, Sasuke." The brunet eyed him curiously, cocking his head slightly as he waited for what he suspected was so funny. "You know," started Naruto and Sasuke immediately became uneasy as the giggles disappeared and he was given a seductive smirk. "_You _should become a belly dancer, my dirty little Sasu."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as wide as they would go and he was positive that the mother of all blushes was appearing on his face. "Idiot..." he said, as he turned his face away, hair effectively hiding him from his boyfriend, one of his hands laid flat over in shame as well - just in case. His boyfriend... who was almost completely nude beneath him while he himself was half naked too. Okay, and that was... really not helping the flush over his cheeks.

"I'm just kidding," Naruto laughed, pulling the brooding boy forward. "But you really are amazing," he mumbled quietly. He grinned, "All sweaty and flustered-"

"Dobe!"

"Okay, okay, that was the last time. Promise." Naruto leaned against Sasuke's shoulder, giggling helplessly. The brunet shoved him rudely, standing shakily from his warm, living and breathing seat, muttering, _'Yeah, promises, promises,'_ under his breath earning another endearing chuckle from his blond. He quickly straightened his boxers, zipping his pants back up and fastening the button again, all while very assuredly not looking at his blond. When he composed himself enough to glance up again, Naruto had just settled his own boxers over his hips.

Unsure, Sasuke pulled several tissues out of a box on his desk and started to clean Naruto's stomach off, thankful that the shirt had been pushed high enough up that none of the sticky mess had reached it, meanwhile trying unsuccessfully to not let his embarrassment consume him.

Naruto gave him a quiet and awkward, "Thanks," looking away, a little pink gracing his cheeks as well.

Sasuke didn't bother with his shirts before flopping boneless (which was quite accurate of his state of being right now) onto his large bed, bouncing ever so lightly on the taut springs while Naruto worked on getting his clothing back to its previous state. His hands fiddled meaninglessly together over his stomach, his eyes closing to block out the lamplight, more peaceful than he remembered being in a long time. Sasuke felt the presence before a shadow fell over his sightless vision, only to have the feeling of lips pressed to his own a moment later.

When the feeling left after staying only a moment, Sasuke couldn't help but try to blindly follow that mouth. He heard a soft chuckle and opened his eyes to meet vibrant blue. Those eyes were still more beautiful and expressive than anything he'd ever seen; how could someone not love Naruto? He was just so physically perfect that Sasuke couldn't help but feel woefully inadequate next to him.

"Night, Sasuke," the blond whispered over his mouth, warm breath caressing his skin. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning!" That easy, irrefutable grin was stretched over the boy's face again but special - different; it held more than it did for other people and Sasuke felt his chest clench again.

Sitting halfway up, he laid another light kiss over his love's lips. "Goodnight, Naruto." He let a small coy smile slip over his mouth. "I'm sure I will have _very _pleasant dreams tonight."

Naruto's grin stretched wider as he straightened up, collecting his bag from the floor where it had been unceremoniously tossed, and started walking for the door. "You better, bastard," he threw over his shoulder with a saucy wink. Sasuke made to get up and find a shirt but Naruto simply opened to the door, waving a hand at him. "Don't worry, I'll let myself out." Naruto paused for a second, a hesitant expression confusing Sasuke.

Finally, Naruto seemed to decide whatever dilemma was plaguing him, for the smile came back (a little less blinding) and his eyes shut in happy little arcs (which disturbingly reminded him of Kakashi). "Love you, Sasu." And with that the door closed, leaving the stunned brunet to fall back into the mattress, looking for answers in the ceiling.

Did Naruto really love him? Well, that was a stupid question; of course, he did. But... Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. He loved Naruto too, really truly did. Why couldn't he say it back? It was just a little overwhelming. On the contrary... it _was _only three little words that he needed to speak... that shouldn't be difficult.

He swung his legs to the floor, righting himself, and left his room to walk to the bathroom he shared with his brother across the hall, swinging the white button shirt over his shoulders as he went.

Closing the door behind him, he stepped in front of the mirror, studying his own face a moment before opening his mouth. "I love you." There, that was easy. He watched his reflection, tilting his spiky hair to the side. More quietly he said, "I love you... Naruto." Not quite as simple but still fairly easy. Now... he would just be sure to say it to his beautiful blond sometime while they were in Konoha.

Sure that his determination wouldn't - could not - waver, he set about getting ready for bed and soon returned to his room, settling into a deep and erotic sleep.


End file.
